Love Me Tonight
by Richi03
Summary: Thunder cracks. Lightening illuminates her face. He thinks she's beautiful. Leyton. Season 3ish


_**Author's Note: **Just a little Leyton drama. Reviews are love :) So i had written this whole thing out...and then the unthinkable happened: my computer decided to shut down on me out of nowhere and erase all my hard work. So this is what I tried to recall from memory, I really hope you all like it. Even though I know it's not as good as the first one._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing._

* * *

Rain drops splatter on her bedroom window.

"Do you miss him?"

She sighs, shrugs her shoulders.

"Sometimes. If I let myself think of him at all."

He lazily reaches out and starts drawing designs on the sensitive skin of her arm. She closes her eyes.

"Brooke's coming home tomorrow."

She changes the subject. Thunder cracks. Lightening streams through the window, illuminating her delicate features.

He thinks she's beautiful.

"I'd competely forgotten."

She smiles.

_When I see your smile, tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now I'm strong, I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one_

It's late. Later than he usually stays and she thinks how nice it would be if he just spent the night. She doesn't want to be alone.

She's so tired of being alone.

"It's weird isn't it?"

"What?"

"Us...this...I never thought we'd be friends like this. Especially when I think of last year."

She turns away from him. She doesn't like to think of last year. She doesn't like to think of walking away from him.

Doesn't like thinking of him with Brooke.

Doesn't like the term friends.

"It's all going to change isn't it?"

He doesn't have to ask what she means. He knows. A tear slides down her porcelin cheek.

He doesn't ask why she's crying. She'd never tell him anway. Besides, somewhere inside of him there's a boy she used to know that already knows why.

"I'll still always be the one who saves you."

She chokes back a sob.

_I will never let you fall, let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

The leaves will begin to change colors soon. It's inevitable that fall will come and with it he will turn away from her. She knows this. She hates this.

The summer was theirs.

It was hers.

She curls herself into his side, resting her head on his chest. She listens to the steady beating of his heart.

The tears simply begin to fall more rapidly.

She hears him sigh. His hands entangle in her wild curls and softly stroke her hair.

"I lied."

Its barely a whisper and he says nothing. He knows she will continue, but a minute turns to two and he's wondering if maybe she won't. Finally she does.

"I don't miss him."

He knows exactly what she means.

_Seasons are changing  
and waves are crashing  
and stars are falling for us  
Days grow longer  
And nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

"Do you miss her?"

She makes herself ask. She needs to know, even if she doesn't really want to know.

"Not the way I should. Not the way I thought I would."

Absently she brushes her finger across his waist, just above the belt of his jeans. She feels the sharp intake of breath. She continues swiping her finger from side to side. She loves the feel of his cool skin on hers.

She decides she doesn't care anymore about the consequenses. She's kept her feelings locked away for so long now she thinks she might burst.

She thinks if she doesn't kiss him she might die.

She lifts her head, her lips mere inches from his. Blue eyes widen, green eyes smolder. A protest dies on his lips as she covers them with hers.

He's in Heaven.

_I will never let you fall, let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

Skin on skin, words no longer spoken. Barriers are broken down and souls bared. His shirt is torn away, her tank top slides soundlessly to the floor. She's above him, wild blonde curls cascading down her back, further than they've ever gone before.

She's the siren, calling him out to sea.

He's the sailor, gladly drowning.

She falls asleep in the circle of his arms.

"I love you."

He thinks she doesn't hear.

She does and she sleeps with a smile on her lips.

When she awakens the next morning, he's gone. There's a single peice of torn notebook paper on the pillow beside her with one word written in his familiar scrawl.

Brooke

Her heart shatters in her chest.

Her mask is replaced. She's the best friend again. She never acknowledges the too long looks from her best friend's boyfriend. She jumps back from his touch as if she's burned, even when it's accidental. She learns to pretend.

She lays bleeding in the school library. Alone. Helpless. Afraid. Suddenly he's here and she's no longer alone. She's no longer afraid. He'll save her.

He always does.

She steals a kiss and thinks she might go to Hell for taking advantage of such a sick situation.

"If I tell you I love you, will you hold it against me?"

She knows he won't.

She knows he can't.

She waits.


End file.
